Wake up
by Enx2103
Summary: A series of Casey and Derek waking up together until DASEY...Better then the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Wake up**

AN: I know it's been done plenty of times before. But I kind of felt the need to write my own. I'm not sure why though….. And I know you guys tell me I need a BETA and I'm really trying to avoid getting one so I REALLY tried to edit this piece as much as possible for you guys. (But I usually catch the mistakes after I summit it) Anyway, let me know what you guys think on my take of the cliché.

ps. They live in Ontario right?

**Disclaimer**:I own nothing.

* * *

**The first time**

Location: Ontario, Home.

He stumbled in an hour passed curfew. He was struggling to keep quiet and not get caught. He knew they would take away The Prince if they caught him coming in at that hour. So…he had consumed a few drinks. He wasn't exactly sober per say. But of course he wouldn't admit he was drunk. No, Derek Venturi was never drunk. Because admitting he was drunk would be admitting he wasn't in control. And Derek Venturi was always in control. Even if being in control to him meant acting completely reckless.

His eyes were heavy and his body craved the comfort of a bed. Of course the closest one to him was Casey's. He knew this. And he also knew that potentially waking her up could result in a series of high pitch screams, destined to wake up the household. But he was also very aware of the fact that he might not make it to his room. So he took his chances.

He stepped into her room as quietly as he could, stubbing his toe on the way in. However being the man that he is, he bit back the groan of pain that shot up his body. Yeah, he was definitely mainly.

The he saw her there, lying oh so peaceful and _almost_ wanted to leave her alone. But it is Derek we're talking about; so that little bit of compassion he felt vanished at the sight of the soft and empty pillow beside her. He smiled, one of those beaming smiles that didn't come very often. He quickly kicked off his shoes which just so happen to hit the wall with a thump, causing her to stir.

He stood still, _like a statue_ he thought, for a moment (three seconds tops) until she looked calm once again. He smirked in pride that he was somehow pulling this off. At this point all that was left for him to do was strip and actually get into the bed. Now Derek is an expert when it comes to taking clothes off so that part was easy. The second part however came to be more of a challenge.

He stood at the empty side of her bed and stared at the pillow that was pulling him in. He was exhausted. Trying to be sneaky while beating out the alcohol content in his body was no easy task! The second he started putting his weight onto the bed- it squeaked. He got up instantly. He was _trying_ to be quiet after all. After a few more attempts he found the trick! All he had to do was alowly put his weight onto the bed while making the smallest movements possible. Successes! Finally laying down with the pillow under him, he smiled contently. _Mission accomplish_, he thought.

She woke up in his arms that morning. How? Well, maybe their bodies react subconsciously? Of course she didn't put it together until she was fully awake. She slowly turned to look at who's arms she was so content and comfortable in, a little bit scared of what she'd be faced with. Derek of course, in nothing but his boxers, spooning, in her bed no less. Her lungs filled with air. Her screams just about to erupt when she noticed the smell on beer on him. _Drunk_ she thought. She sighed rolling her eyes. She unwound her body from his and cursed herself for missing his warmth instantly.

"Der-ek" She hissed through her teeth. She was the first one up (thankfully for him) and she wasn't sure if waking everyone up would be the right move.

She received no response. "Der-ek!" she groaned.

"Hmmph" He muttered into the pillow. _He better not be drooling!_ She thought to herself.

"Wake up." She said pushing his body, a little too hard possibly. (He ended up rolling off the bed and onto the floor.)

"What the fuck!" he yelled from the floor.

"Why are you in my bed!" she complained. (Yeah, people were definitely going to start waking up soon.)

He ran a hand through his hair and got off the floor. "I couldn't make it to my bed," he said squinting at the clock. 7:00 AM? He hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Your room is 5 feet away Derek!" she hissed.

"Shut up" he muttered collecting his things. His head was throbbing and Casey's voice was killing him.

"Hung over?" She asked almost worried. But she already knew the answer.

He simply responded by walking _into_ her door, hitting his forehead against it. "Fuck" he hissed.

She rolled her eyes and escorted him out. She pretended not to care about him (and completely ignored the fact that they had slept together the night.) But somehow when he did finally wake up, in his bed, hours later there was a glass of water and an aspirin waiting for him.

She ignored him for the rest of the week however.

* * *

**AN**: It'll get better! Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wake up  
Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Still dont own it

* * *

Location: London,Ontario

He drove in silence and didn't take his eyes off the road. He didn't look at her but he knew she was trying her best not to cry. Truman had kissed Vicky and broken Casey's heart.

It really did take all the power he had within him to restrain from killing Truman. I say killing because I think we both know that Derek would not stop. But he had a bigger priority at the moment, something more important then the pansy. Casey was what really mattered at that point.

"Do you mind if I pick something up really quick?" he asked softly slowly turning to look at her.

"Derek please" She responded without looking at him. "I just want to go home." She answered.

He cringed to the thought that she wouldn't be able to harbor her tears for much long.  
"Ok" He responded sighing. He gunned the engine trying to get her home as soon as possible.

_If she's still crying at 1 am ill to do it _he convinced himself. She had been crying the second she walked into her room that night. She might think he didn't hear her but there walls were far too thin for that. He heard every sigh and every sob. The worst was when he heard nothing at all because that only meant that she was holding it in, and the longer she held it in- the worse the cry was.

12:45 AM blinked his alarm clock. He sighed throwing the sheets off his body. He put on the first thing he saw before running out the house.

He stood in the ice cream section unsure of what to bring her. _Casey loves chocolate_, he thought so he got chocolate fudge. While waiting to pay he noticed her favorite chocolate bar at the register and of course had to get some of those as well. _What else do I need?_ He asked himself.

That's how he ended up in the abandoned DVD store ( I mean who besides him buys DVD's at 1 am on a Friday night?) He sighed. What the hell was he suppose to get? Casey had every chick flick possible! He checked out the New Release section and spotted New Moon. He shook his head knowing he would regret it, but grabbed a copy anyway. He paid quickly before he had enough time to change his mind.

He got back home by 1:30 and yes, she was still crying. He braced himself before walking into the war zone. He opened the door and saw exactly what he expected. He just wasn't prepared for it to affect him that much. Her eyes were puffy and red; well, her whole face was actually. She looked devastated. How could anyone purposely do that to her? He knew he pissed her off all the time, but never to this point. He could never do that to her.

She turned towards him and mumbled something along the lines of "Go away" but he couldn't understand her.

He sighed setting the DVD down on her bed and opening up the ice cream and scooping some up onto a giant sized spoon. "Open."He said like a parents making a child take medicine.

She turned to look at him and smiled when she noticed the ice cream. She let him fed her once but took over once she tasted the deliciousness.

He smiled for a second. He seemed to have done something right.

"Is New Moon ok? I think I remember you saying something about the guy being hot or something." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it's perfect." She said shocked.

"You wanna watch it now?"He asked, hopping that she would say no. He wasn't sure if he could sit through it.

She shook her head as we eyes watered again. _Fuck_, the thought to himself. He was quickly by her side and brought her into his arms. "Don't cry Princess" he whispered into her hair. She wasn't quite sure why he was being so nice, but she didn't question it. She actually liked the comfort of being in his arms for some strange reason she couldn't explain.

They never did get to watch the movie though.

This was the second time she woke up in his arms. This time though she didn't push him away. She frowned, wrapping her arms tighter around him hopping to drift off to sleep again. She didn't want to face the world yet. She didn't want to get out of bed.

He was already up though. He didn't get much sleep he was too worried about her. She literally cried herself to sleep. His t-shirt was proof enough. So he simply held her through the night. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair and whispered words he knew she wouldn't hear. He couldn't help but let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth she snuggled closer to him. He didn't want to let her go either.

She finally did manage to wake up and pull away from his body. He reluctantly got up and awkwardly went to his own bed. No words were exchanged; just a simple node of gratitude, and acceptance was shared between them.

She avoided him for the rest of the day.

* * *

AN:Review? I mean i updated at work since i saw the reviews! I could of gotten in trouble! =] you guys are worth it though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wake up**

**Discailmer:**Still nothing =[

* * *

The third time  
Location: Queens, His Dorm.

She stared at his door. His door was a scary place. It wasn't very different compared to the others on the hall. The numbers above it read 225. The dry erase board on the front read "GO LEAFS!" and various girls' numbers were posted on it.(Might i add that Casey was _very _tempted to earse all of them.) Anyway, that door still scared her…She didnt know what could be on the other side.

She hadn't called or texted in advance. She knew he could be in there with one of _those girls_. Yet, she still showed up. And if he questioned her visit, she'd brush it off- simply pretend that she was around and decided to stop by. But deep down she knew that she had gotten out of bed with every intention of showing up at his door.

So she finally got the guts and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" she heard on the other side. His voice of course. She smiled. He was alone.

She stepped inside and verified her thoughts. Even his roommate Jamie was out. He sat at his desk hunched over with a book in front of him. His hair was a mess and he looked…concentrated.

"Whats up Case?" He asked looking up at her with that look. Well... it wasn't a specific look, but it's Casey we're talking about. She thinks there a meaning behind every move he makes. (Especially the things he did which made her stumble and stutter- which was mostly everything.)

"Oh, you're busy."She said sadly, turning to leave. It wasn't often that Derek was…well studious. She couldn't disturb this! It didn't come often enough and she knew his grades needed it.

"Nah, I definitely need a break. What's up Princess? Or did you come to hit on Jamie again?" He said smirking closing the book. There was no way he was going to keep studying with her there.

"Again? I never hit on him in the first place!" she yelled smacking him.

He laughed. "Sure you didn't. You were simply admiring his beauty, huh?" he said joking.

She glared at him. "Forget it!" she yelled stomping her heels walking away. But he was too fast for her. He cornered her against the wall.

"You came all the way across campus. You wanted something. What is it Case?" He asked in a very serious tone. Her unannounced presences did shock him. This is Casey we're talking about. She calls restaurants to double check her reservations for pete sake!

She smirked and started digging through her bag. _Might as well get to it_, she thought. She pulled out an old DVD and showed it to him. She enjoyed watching his face change into wide eyed and scared. However she didn't realize that his reaction was simply a reminder of her tears that night.

"What's that?" he asked backing away from her as if she had a disease that he could catch.

She laughed following him. Oh how the tables have turned."You need a break from studying. I'm not watching this alone." she said firmly popping the DVD in. She smiled proudly because she knew she had won. She gracefully fell onto of his bed and snuggled into the pillows.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna watch it with me?" she asked in a tone that reminded him of Marti.

"Your such a little kid." He said groaning and falling on top of her, blocking her view from the TV. "If you're gonna make me watch thism you'r gonna have to share the bed!" he declared. Because he's Derek and she's Casey and they just can't be normal.

"Der-ek!" she whined. "I cant see!" she said pushing him but he wouldn't budge. She eventually resorted to leaning over him- quiet comfterbly may I add. (Yeah- they're kind of cute.)

He fell asleep halfway into the movie as expected and honestly she didn't have the heart to move him. There was something about Derek sleeping that _almost_ looked innocent, something we all know Derek was not. When the movie finished she shut it off but didn't dare move an inch. _Her dorm was on the other side of campus and it was real dangerous for her to be walking around at night alone _she convinced herself as she let sleep take over.

***

He woke up to with his hands on Casey's lower back and her leg hooked around his hip. He smirked. _Interesting,_ he thought to himself. Well he could get use to this. He let his hands slide a little bit lower, into her back pocket. How could she possibly sleep in jeans? He really had no idea- but she seemed very very relaxed in her sleep so he didn't question it. He simply drifted off to sleep again.

"We just keep getting worse and worse," she spoke, waking him up.

"What do you mean?" he asked opening his eyes. They hadn't moved an inch.

"Look at us." She said staring down at their entangled bodies. Yet she didn't make a move to get off of him. Then she punched him.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled unhooking her leg from his wasit.

"You didn't watch the movie with me!" she complained.

"Ugh Casey!" he groaned getting up. Yes its true one minute he simply wants to kiss her senseless but sometimes he wants to strangle her.

"Where are you going?" she yelled getting up as well. She didn't mean to make him leave. She was actually alright being _that_ physical with him surprisingly. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself, running a hand through her hair.

"Shower." He said shaking his head " A cold one," he muttered (but she heard.) "Why? You wanna come?" he asked smirking throwing a towel her way.

"Der-ek!" she yelled biting back a smile of her own.

And this time she didn't ignore him at all. Instead she declared that he owed her a piggy back ride across campus for falling asleep during the movie. After much debate he gave into her.

* * *

**AN**:Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Wake up**

**Disclaimer**: Still nothing.

* * *

**The fourth time:  
**Location: Queens

"Casey," his voice begged before erupting into a series of sneezes. "Pleaseeeeee," he begged.

She sighed. "I'll be there soon," She responded hanging up.

Thirty minutes later Casey showed up in his room equip with a giant box.

"What's all that?" Jamie asked laughing at Casey's expressions of exhaustion. "Is that too heavy for you?" he asked talking the box from her hands and setting it down on Derek's bed.

"No it's not too heavy for me!" she said with a hand on her hip. "And that is what's gonna cure Derek and make him shut the hell up. So don't sass me boy!" she spoke with a stern voice.

"Casey- your kind of scary sometimes," Jamie whispered before gathering his stuff. "I don't know how you do it D," He said before smiled, he couldn't help it. He knew he did the impossible. Not many people could deal with Casey.

Casey smiled. She wouldn't have to deal with pesky Jamie (she really didn't like that guy.) She just had to deal with the big baby who was laying in bed waiting for her attention.

"Ok ok ok," She said sighing. "What's wrong?" She said sitting next to him.

"Head pounding. Nose runny. Sneezing. Body hurts. Freezing. " He mumbled covering his face with his hands. She had never seen him this sick. He looks like he'd been in bed all day. At first she didn't want to come over because she just figured he was dealing with an epic hang over. But then she realized it was serious. And him being Derek meant the most medical attention he would get was Casey herself. He wouldn't even get his own medicine. He was really a handful to deal with!

"Fever?" She asked. "Close your eyes," She demanded removing his hands from his face. He looked at her confused but obeyed anyway. She leaned down and brought her lips to his closed eyelids. He wasnt burning up but he definitely had a fever.

"What was that?"He asked when she pulled away.

She smiled. "A trick a friend of mine taught me. My hands are still too cold from outside, so I resort to other means."

"Your telling me you don't have a thermometer in that giant boxes of yours?" he asked surprised. _Then, what did she have in there?! _He thought to himself.

"Nope, probably not." She lied. It was in the first aid kit of course. "No need for it though. You definitely have a fever," she responded.

"I knew that Casey!"he whined.

"Did you also know that if you have a fever its because you have an infection?" she said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Because she always had to outsmart him.

"Caseeeee," he whispered as if he were dying, ignoring her comment completely.

"Oh shut up you big baby. You'll be fine by the morning," She said place a damp cloth on his forehead. Yeah, she was taking it back to the way her mom took care of her when she was little. Yes, he was being a big baby, but she did sort of miss taking care of someone. It was always nice to be needed sometimes.

***

"Here" she said passing him a bowl of soup.

"Your not gonna feed me?!" he asked shocked. She glared at him until he took the bowl.

***

His fever had gone down but he was still sneezing and aching all over. "Come on." She said trying to get him up.

"No! I don't wanna move," he complained.

"You'll feel better after you shower. Come on!" she yelled pulling him along. Luckily his dorm room came with its own bathroom.

"Are you gonna shower too Caaaaaaaaasey?"He asked sheepishly.

She laughed pushing him into the bathroom. "Twenty minutes Derek. If you're not out by then I'm dragging you out!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked smirking, (Secretly he was already feeling better- but she didn't need to know that.)

25 minutes later…

He still wasn't out. "Derek!"she yelled pounding on the door. She didn't really want to go in there and see Derek completely naked, right? (Sure lets go with that lie.) But all she heard on the other side was the water pouring. Had he fallen asleep in there?

She sighed shaking her head at what she was about to do. She walked inside and that bathroom was completely covered in steam from the scorching hot water that was falling onto his nicely built body. Not that she was staring, she was just looking at his silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Derek!" she yelled trying to keep her voice steady and her eyes above his waist.

"Hmm?" he asked peaking his head out smirking at her.

"Out!" she yelled passing him his towel.

"Your no fun Princess," he said shutting the water off wrapping the towel around him before stepping out.

"Are you gonna stay in here while I get dressed?"he asked confused as to why she was still in there staring at him. But she was simply interested in what happened to the little beads of water that fell from his brown locks, down his neck, down his stomach and lost under that fluffy blue towel…

"Case?" he said waving a hand in front of her face until she broke out of it.

"Hurry up," she simply mumbled walking away shaking her head. _Derek 1 Casey 0 _he thought smirking.

When he finally came out she gave him medicine to knock him out.

"Are you spending the night?" he asked already getting drowsy.

"I don't know." She responded biting her lip.

"Its late Princess. Just stay." he said pulling her down next to him like his own personal teddy bear.

She smiled. "Yeah I guess ill crash."She replied.

*******

"How are you feeling?" she asked waking up. Until she realized she was alone. There were no arms around her. _Where was he?! _She thought until she saw him.

"Morning," he whispered as he searched through his closet for clothes. Not to mention he stood there clad in boxers with the towel wrapped around his neck.

"Where are you going now?"She asked feeling slightly achy when she tried to move.

"Class. I feel a lot better. I can actually breath through my nose now." he said pulling a shirt on.

"All better I –" and then she sneezed. He stopped and looked at her as a smirk crept onto his lips.

"Der-ek…" she whispered, because it'd hurt to yell.

He sat next to her "Close your eyes," he said mocking her from the day before. She did (but not before glaring at him of course.) He leaned down, kissed her eyelid and laughed. "Yup, you've got a fever. I'm talking care of you tonight?" he asked.

"UGH!" she moaned falling back onto his bed.

* * *

**AN:**I love the fact that i was almost done editing and then my browser crashed a few times =/ **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wake up**  
**Disclaimer**:Own nothing!

* * *

**The fifth time**

**Location:** Hospital**  
**

He couldn't even sit anymore. He was exhausted. He really couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast that morning. It wasn't a good day. Well, it should have been. It was Friday after all! And his weekend plans were kicked off by hanging out with Casey. And they did of course until Casey thought she could multitask, which -well she couldn't. (Carrying groceries, on the phone, looking for her keys going up the stairs in the rain.)

Casey…well in true Casey fashion she was Klutzilla. She triped. But this time it was bad. She missed the step and tumbled down a small flight of stairs. She ended up breaking an arm and spraining an ankle. But what he was mostly worried about was her head. They said she didn't have a concussion…but he was still worried. He didn't even want to let her sleep! But he knew she was tired so he reluctantly let her.

He laid his head on her hospital bed. He hated seeing her like that. Her arm was in a cast wrapped up in a sling. Her right leg was elevated and wrapped up , and there were a few scratches on the side of her face. He had already called the parental's who couldn't make it out to the see her for a few days, therefor he was in charge of taking care of her.

He sighed reaching for her hand. It was soft and warm. He reached over to kiss her forehead and brush her hair out of her face. Even battered and hurt she still looked beautiful.

"You're going to be the death of me Princess," he muttered before attempting to get some sleep as well.

***

She woke up with a splitting headache and no memory of drinking the night before. Her eyes finally adjusted and she noticed the sun had barley raisen. She slowly looked down at her body and recalled the night before. Maybe she _should_ listen to Derek when he tells her to take it easy and that let him help with the bags. He's been acting a little like Ivan Hoe lately. (She gives credit where credit is due…as long as he doesn't know about it of course.) She couldn't help but admit that she liked it. But she didn't think he was changing, in fact she simply thought he was letting his guard down.

Speaking of Derek he looked as if he was in pain. That chair looked very uncomfortable and his body was definitely going to be in pain from sleeping hunched over that way. But she had to admit it was the cutest thing to see him holding onto her hand that way. It was almost as if he needed reassurance that she was there with him. Maybe not up to her full potential, but that she was there none the less.

"Der," she whispered unsure if she really should wake him. (He does get very cranky.)

"Huh?" his head shot up."How are you feeling? Are you ok? Man Casey I'm so sorry I should have known. You're a klutz, it's your nature. I should have been there waiting for you to fall. Oh my god you hate me don't you?" he rambled on and on.

She laughed a little but it hurt. (_Did she break any ribs?!)_ "It's not your fault I didn't listen to you. Now shut up before I change my mind. Come lay with me, this bed is big enough for the both of us," she declared.

He hesitated, he didn't want her to be in any discomfort for him. She was hurt!

"I promise its ok. Come on." She said urging him.

His body decided for him and laid down next to her, careful not to touch any wires or harm her in any way. "Promise me you'r ok." He said looking into her eyes.

"It could be worse Der." She said smiling. She was really thankful for him. It actually almost scared her.

***

"Sir?" he heard someone whispere with a persistent tap on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Go home. Shower, eat something and come back later. She'll be ok without you for a little while," said the nurse next to them. She didn't even comment on the fact that he was in the bed with Casey.

"No, I can't leave her," he responded. No question about it.

"Please Sir, I promise I'll take care of her myself. Nothing will happen," she said softly understanding his concern and attachment.

"Ok." he whispered getting off the bed slowly. A shower sounded amazing right now. And some coffee. And a change of clothes…. "The second she wakes up can you tell her I'll be back as soon as I can?" he pleaded.

"Of course I will." She said smiling his way.

***

Casey opened her eyes again this time knowing where she was. But he wasn't there. He was always there, or at least around. But he wasn't, and she didn't like it.

"You're up!" the nurse said cheerfully.

"Where's Derek?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Your boyfriend?" she asked. "Oh I almost had to drag him out of here," she said laughing a bit.

_BITCH!_ Was the first thought that went through Casey's mind. _Why would you send him away? Don't you realize I need him here?!_ But then she realized what the nurse had said. Your boyfriend. Casey almost smiled, and didn't correct her.

"But he told me to tell you that he'd be back as soon as possible. Poor guy really needed to shower and eat. He's been here with you since you came into the emergency room yesterday afternoon," the nurse finished.

Casey instantly felt guilty. He'd been there the whole time and she was upset that he went home to shower? Man this thing they had between them was slowly becoming something bigger. And at this point she didn't care, all she wanted was Derek there.

"I woke up and you weren't here… " she texted him (at least they let her have her phone.) She felt guilty, but she blamed him. He was more than her everyday life by now….So much more.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes Princess," came his response in a matter of seconds, to which she smiled.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry that it's late! I wanted to update every day and this ones late! I'm sorry! I had a writer's block. But don't give up on me yet! I'm actually very excited about this series you guys are amazing. I love checking my email and seeing that you guys have added it to your favorite stories list or on alert and stuff. Anyway, I have a few more idea until the final chapter (I'm thinking maybe another 5-ish?) anything you guys want to see Casey and Derek wake up to? **Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wake up**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

* * *

**The sixth time**

**Location:** Queens, His Dorm

She walked into his room and found him on his bed staring at the ceiling with a look of disappointment across his face. He didn't even move an inch to see who had walked in. He knew it was her, but he could barely stand to look at her. He was upset. It wasn't her fault, it was his. He fell behind.

She sighed, closing the door quietly, going over to him. She felt that it was her fault and felt the need to comfort him. She couldn't take her usual approach of watching mindless hockey with him until he forget about his troubles. This time that would only make him hurt even more. She had to comfort him herself.

She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed with him laying on his chest pulling the covers over both of them. He didn't say a word but pulled her body to completely covered his . She reached up and nestled into his neck. She took in his scent and let it wash over it. It was surprisingly calming. The funny part was it was just him. No cologne or anything. Which of course the Casey from high school would _never_ admit to. Instead shed complain that he reeked of sweat all the time, but she knew that wasn't true at all.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck. She got no response from him at all. "I'm sorry," she muttered again kissing the base of his neck, hopping to gain some kind of reaction. Which she got. He tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her even closer to his body. She kept on. "I'm sorry," She said in between kisses until she reached his jaw. She stopped and stared into his brown eyes. It wasn't working he was still upset.

"I don't deserve you," she finally said, falling onto his chest again. She felt his thumbs brush over the exposed skin between her jeans and the hem of her tee shirt.

"Don't ever say that," he muttered back. "Never," he repeated. He was the one how didn't deserve her. Everyone knew it. But somehow in Casey's mind it was the other way around. It was probably because she was slowly depending on him. Which we all know Casey hates, because she's "an independent women, a feminist" and all that jazz. But Casey couldn't control love. All she could do was deny, deny, deny. Until she couldn't deny any more.

"It's my fault Derek," she said sadly.

"No its not Casey." Coach had benched him from the team until he grades went up again. His grades had slipped a little because he missed two midterms while he was taking care of Casey. She was all better now (or so she said.) That's why she felt guilty. But he knew what he was doing. Sure, he didn't show up to take the actual test but he had to make sure he was with her taking care of her and that she was catching up with her classes. She became priority.

He was disappointed in himself. He thought he could juggle a few things. Once he found out he missed the midterms he knew he was in trouble. He knew it would come to this but he kept it from her for as long as he could. Which ended up being a week. Somehow (she probably noticed that he wasn't prepping for the game) she ended up in his dorm kissing his neck and apologizing.

She sat up and straddled his lap instead (but his hands didn't move from gripping her waist.) "Yes it is my fault Derek. I know you missed those test because you were busy with me. If you would have told me...Derek I could have helped you study!" she yelled hitting his chest. He was rather frustrating!

"Shut uppppp," he groaned. It didn't hurt when she hit him. He was use to it. He just needed her to stop feeling guilty.

"I fixed it." she whispered, a little scared of his reaction. He didn't really like her intruding on his personal things. But then again he didn't keep from her anymore…

"How?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He knew it was possible, she was Casey after all. But he didn't know how.

She smirked. His smirk. He's taught her well. "I convinced your math and English professor to let you take the test. Now you do have to take it tomorrow, but I know you can handle it. I'll help you study all night." She finished smiling an 1000 watt smile. So of course he gave in.

"Your fucking amazing," he said pulling her back down to him. He stared into her blue eyes and kissed her because that's all that he had left to do. And we all know that she had absolutely no problem giving into him. It was soft, yet urgent. I mean it had years in the making! Unresolved sexual tension much? I think so. But of course Casey being the responsible one, stopped once Derek tried to take it a bit further. (You know, when it actually started to get good and things were heating up.)

"Um…Are you forgetting that you have to study for two midterms tomorrow!" she yelled pulling away from him. He pouted but knew she was right. "And don't even try to play the 'let me study you for anatomy line' Venturi!"

He laughed. "Ok, ok, let's study." He said reluctantly.

***

It was 8 am and he was still up studying. She had passed out at around 4. She promised she could break night, but he knew her better than that. He was ready. He'd pass his tests and coach would let him play next week._ It'll all be better, _he thought to himself.

He noticed her stirring and stretching, her eyes fluttering open.  
"Oh man!" she said "I fell asleep."

He laughed. "Mmhm" crawling into bed with her.

"No! No time for sleep Der! You have to take the test!" she yelled taking the covers off of him.

"SHUT UP!" mumbled Jamie from across the room.

They both laughed "Alright alright, I'm going," he said getting up.

"Good luck," she said kissing him quickly before deciding to go back to sleep (in his bed.) She was really starting to like his bed more and more.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Still unsure of how to react when she kissed him.

He definitely passed his midterms.  
She was definitely at his game the next week.  
And he definitely got to finish where he left off.

* * *

**AN:**Two updates in one day!** Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wake up**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD

* * *

**The seventh time**  
**Location**: Queens, Dorm

She woke up gasping for air. Something was wrong. She had the worst dream. No- a nightmare.

Edwin and Lizzie were playing street hockey against Derek in the front of the house. She was sitting on the steps enjoying the sun. They heard the roar of an engine up ahead and all ran out of the street. All except for Marti who had been chasing a butterfly around absentmindedly. It was a red sports car going way too fast for a residential area with no intentions of stopping (_some people are so impatient and in a rush._) So he jumped in front of Marti pushing her out of the way from the speeding car. She ended up scrapping her knees, but no real harm done. she was safe.

He wasn't. After his body hit the front bumper his body was thrown up in the air from the impact as the red car sped off. Then his body came crashing down. He was killed on impact. A lethal injury to his spinal cord. And the car drove off... The paramedics came with their sirens and flashing lights. But there was nothing they could do would save him. "I'm sorry." They whispered as she kenneled next to his body crying holding onto what was left of him.

She was almost in tears till she realized it wasn't true. _A bad dream. He's alive. He's in his dorm sleeping clad in boxers, _she reminded herself trying to catch her breath.

She tried and tried for hours but couldn't go back to sleep. Tossing and turning until 2 am. She finally gave up hopes of sleep and dialed his number at rapid speed (even though she could have easy just redialed- he always tend to be her last call)

" You. Here. Now!" she demanded in a shaky voice.

"You. Are. Nuts." He replied half asleep. But his voice reassured her. Oh how she missed that voice. Even though it was mearly hours since they last spoke. That bad dream really freaked her out. It made her think about life without Derek and how different that would then she came to a conclusion that she never wants to find out what that would be like. NEVER

"If you don't come over right now, I'm going there. Your choice. Make it in 5 4 3 2-"

"Your annoying!" he mumbled.

"Der-ek!" she yelled.

"Do you know how hard it is to sneak into your dorm room at this time?"

"You've done it before. Work your magic or I'm going to attempt to work mine," she said determined.

He sighed giving up. "Do you really need me there? You can't just talk to me on the phone?"

"No I can't sleep. I've been trying for hours. I had a bad dream and…"

"And what Casey?" he asked getting worried.

"And it was a nightmare. And every time I close my eyes I see it." she said

"What was it Case?"

"Just please Der." She whispered trying to blink back tears.

"Alright. I'll be there."

***

He walked in and tore off his hoodie exposing his bare chest. "Shut up. I was rushing," he responded without her even asking. She was sitting up and visibly tense. He sighed going over to her and laid between her legs, resting his head on her lap. "Tell me," he started.

And so she told him every detail that was haunting her sleep.

"Case, it was a bad dream. It didn't really happen. I'm right here." He said allowing her fingers to touch his face tracing each of his features. She smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered bending down to kiss him softly.

***

"Casey." He whispered to the girl in his arms.

"Mhmm" she responded.

"Be mine." He said with a smirk on his face. She laughed. After all it was morning of February 14th and of course he had the day planned! (So he was winging it but she didn't need to know that)

"I thought I already was," She said turning to face him. He smiled.

"Well, I was talking about being my valentine. But I like your idea better," he said before attacking her lips.

"Happy valentine's day Casey." he muttered into her hair.

"Happy Valentine's day Der." She whispered back.

"Wait um… just making sure (because I know you're psycho,) were exclusive, right?" he asked pulling away. Because this was Casey and she needed things done her way.

She laughed nodding, flipping him over.

* * *

**An:**I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry. Two reasons:Ive been pretty busy (its spring break and Ive been running around a lot.) Finally today i got some time at home alone. I already wrote the next chapter as well. And the other reason, i was hopping to get **_at least 3 reviews_** on the last chapter. I don't think i got 3 but I'm updating anyway to let you guys know that I wont update the next chapter (that's all ready written!) until i get at least 3 reviews. I think that's pretty reasonable. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of them finally being official.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wake up**  
**Disclaimer**:I still don't own it.

* * *

**The eighth time**  
**Location:** Somewhere in, California  
(They don't even know where because Derek refused to ask for directions.)

"Der, pull over. Come on lets check into a hotel. Please? I'm exhausted and I cant sleep in the prince again,"she pleaded from the passenger's seat.

"Alright." He said running a hand through his hair. It was spring break and they decided to road trip through the states. It was mostly Derek's idea but she knew if he let him go on his own with him could potentially get into a lot of trouble.

"Ill get us a room." He said walking up to the front desk of the first decent hotel (because Casey refused to go to a motel) he found.

"How may I help you?" said the small man behind the desk.

"Can I get a room for the night?"

"Yes sir. A one bed, room or two?" he asked.

He bit his lip and looked at her from across the room. She was on the phone with Nora telling her all about the day's events."One bed," he replied putting his credit card on the counter.

He stepped inside and put his bag down throwing himself onto the bed. He should have stopped earlier but he really wanted to get to California.

"One bed?" she asked eyeing the bed. (And the fact that there was no couch.)

"Is that a problem?" he asked getting up. He figured it was fine because they often end up falling asleep together anyway.

"No no its just…" she trailed off biting her lip a tad bit nervous of what that meant. No they hadn't had sex yet. I know shocking because you'd think they'd jump each others bones as soon as they kissed right? Well no, not exactly. Derek was very careful with how far he went with her (he didn't want to push her) and she wasn't wild enough yet to initiate anything else. She was still Casey after all. _College hadn't made her go too wild just yet_.

"I thought it would be ok... We've slept together before." he said shrugging.

"Yeah but it's never really on purpose. It just kind of…happens." She replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

"oh, um… you can have the bed. I'll go sleep in The Prince or something," he said awkwardly.

She laughed. "No, its ok Der," she replied but he was halfway out. "Come back to bed Derrr," she said attempting to be seductive, beckoning him with her pointer finger.

He stopped and turned around to stare her intensely before erupting in laughter. "Casey McDonald are you trying to seduce me?!" he asked.

"Did it work?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all" he said before running to her and tackling her body down onto the mattress.

"Do you remember the first time we slept together?" he asked softly.

"Well i remember waking up in your arms. Weirdest thing ever. I was about to scream till i smelled the beer on you. You didn't get out of your bed till like 2!"

"Yup, pretty bad hangover. I slept so much better in your bed though."

"Oh, i wonder why." she replied sticking her tongue out.

"My favorite time was when you took care of me and i got you sick. That was the all time best. Next time put on one of those short skimpy nurse uniform." he responded with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Pig!" she yelled trying to push him off her.

"Not gonna work Case." He responded by tickling her side. She erupted in fits of giggles as she squirmed under him (and I'm not sure if that actually helped Derek or not...) Anyway, eventually she gave in and he stopped to let her breath.

"I want to talk to you about something." he said softly.

"Yeah?" she said taking advantage of the moment flipping them over so she was on top (in case he decided to tickle her again, she decided. But we know its cause that's where she feels most comfortable (oh boy.)

"That night that you came over cause coach benched me, you said something..."

"Yeah?" she asked starting to get worried...she did say a lot of things.

"You said you didn't deserve me. Casey....Yes you may be a kneer and a klutz and a-" he stopped when he noticed her glaring eyes. He laughed cupping her face in his hands. "But, I don't deserve you. Now go head and write this in you're diary because I'm never saying it again" (well, thats a lie) " Just remember it. But if you ever bring it up again I will deny it. I have a rep to maintain you know?!" he finished smirking.

"Shut up" she said hitting him with a spare pillow which really meant: _the feelings mutual, I love you too_.

***

Derek woke up to Casey kissing all over his face. "What are you, a puppy?" he asked smiling, which of course just set her off.

"Derek Venturi! Here I am trying to wake you up to something sweet and you're complaining about me-" she yelled.  
There for he shut her up with a kiss. (Because it was _wayyy_ to early for that.)

"Now tell me what you want." He said in a stern voice.

She smiled "I wanna go to Disney Land," she finished blushing, covering her face.

Slowly the realization of being in California and going to Disney Land just dawned on him. He laughed getting off of her, running towards the bathroom. Suddenly he was a kid again.

"Der-ek! Don't take a year!" She yelled very impatient.

"SPACE MOUNTAIN CASEY!" he yelled from the shower.

"And CINDERELLA'S CASTLE!" she yelled, because she was a Princess after all.

(They were like two little kids.)

* * *

**AN:**I know this ones a lot shorter but i wanted there to be something where their sleeping together was planned and Casey freaks out. Anyway, remember **at least 3 reviews **until the next update! So im thinking 3 more chapters and an epilogue. Sounds ok?

On another note, you guys are **FUCKING AMAZING**! I woke up to so many reviews and literally makes me feel like a kid on christams. You guys rock. Thank you so much. I would like to give you all a giant hug!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wake up**  
**Disclaimer**:I dont own it.

* * *

**The ninth time**  
**Location:** Queens, Dorms/Home

"One minutes!" he yelled excited from his desk.

She giggled. "It's not new year's Der," she said.

"You're killing the moment! 30 seconds! Are you excited?" he asked like a little kid on Christmas.

"Yeah ecstatic! I turn 20, Der. No big deal," she said shrugging as she looked through his closet for something to wear. He might want to celebrate but all she wanted was to cuddle up in one of his t-shirt and watch old reruns of Sex and the City until she fell asleep. Somehow she got him to agree, even though he was a firm believer that she needed to go out and party.

"Fine," he shrugged. He just hoped what he planed out would make her a bit happier.

"Let the marathon begin?" she asked from his bed.

"Yeah," he nodded climbing into bed with her looking back at the clock. Midnight. "Happy Birthday Casey." He whispered into her ear. She smiled touching his face softly.

***

She was awakened by his voice whispering "Princess, wake up. You gotta open part one." Part one of two she later found out. He handed her a small box with a pink bow on it. (Because we know Derek cant wrap a gift.)She smiled removing the lid and saw a normal looking bronze key. She looked back up at him confused. "What's this?" she said inspecting the key between her fingers.

"That's for you to drive yourself crazy over until tonight. But right now all I can think about is pancakes. Come on." He said dragging her out of bed.

***

"Ok, is the key symbolic?" she asked trying to figure it out. He knew her pretty well because it was true, she had been driving herself crazy trying to figure it out all day.

He laughed. "I'm not that much of a pansy Casey. No, it actually opens something," he answered from the drivers seat.

"Derek you promised no clubbing or parties," she whined. She had a bad feeling about where he was taking her. He wouldn't tell her anything though, which in turn just drove her even more crazy.

"And I kept my promise," he said parking the car.

"Where are we?" she questioned looking around. There wasn't much around but apartment complexes and houses. They had been here a month ago. She wondered if anyone they knew lived in that building. He was probably trying to throw her another surprise party.

"You'll see," He said taking her hand walking up to one of the building. He headed for the elevator and went up to the 3rd floor.

"Well…" he started. "Open the door." he said when they reached apartment 3B.

She looked at him a little confused, but did it anyway. Suddenly it all made sense. They had been looking at apartments for a while. They couldn't find anything at a reasonable price until this one. She had wanted it the minute she saw it. It was perfect. Tiny, one bedroom apartment not too far from school. It was cozy and warm and she could just picture them living there.

"We got it, Case." He muttered running his hands through his hair as they walked in.

She slowly looked around taking it all in. The house was mostly vacant however there was a little blanket on the living room floor covered by a picnic basket along with takeout diner (because we know Derek cant cook.)

Her eyes watered to the surprise. He had done all this. He somehow got them the apartment (there were a few issues in the way,) and went out of his way to make it special for her.

"Anddddddd" he said smiling walking into the bedroom. She followed and saw a air mattress on the floor where the bed should be, equip with pillows and blankets. (And you cant forget his laptop regardless that I was her birthday he did have to watch hockey- and she didn't mind. Yes she was a fan now.)

"We can spend the night here if you want," he said shrugging. And she beamed of happiness.

***

"I know you didn't want a cake, but what about this?" he asked showing pulling out a pink cupcake with a single candle in the middle from the kitchen. She a laughed and blew out the candle.

"Desert before diner?" she asked, taking a bite of her delicious cupcake regardless.

"Case, this is our place now. We make the rules," he declared.

"I like the sound of that." She said sitting down in the makeshift dining room to eat diner.

After diner they laid in bed watching hockey.

"Are you happy?" he asked gently.

"Best birthday ever." She mumbles into his chest blushing.

And they spent the first of many nights in their new home.

* * *

**AN:**And now Dasey is going to be living together under there own rules. Oh boy the troubles this may cause. Anyway you guys know the drill. **3 reviews **till the next chapter. What did you think? (Sorry it was a bit long but i had this idea in my head for a while.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Wake up**  
**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**:(Because if I said the 10th time that would be a lie…I mean one bedroom apartment people!)  
**Location:** Kingston, Ontario/ Home (Same town Queens University is located =)

"Wake up!"he yelled. She groaned opening her eyes. Why was he up before her? Why was he yelling? (Maybe she did that to him a little too often…payback is a bitch indeed.)

"WHAT?!" she yelled back.

"Sit up," he said placing a tray with breakfast in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast in bed? What did you do? What did you break? Oh god, who do I need to call?" she asked frantically.

"Well happy anniversary to you too Case," he responded rolling his going back to bed. He had woken up an hour early to make her breakfast so he was going back to sleep now.

She smiled. He did remember. She didn't think he would. She kind of wanted to kiss him but suddenly the smell of bacon and pancakes reached her, so she really had no other choice but to dig in. That's when she noticed something else on her tray.

"Jewelry?" she asked him inspecting the box that was se on her tray.

"Sorta," he mumbled from his pillow.

She smirked opening the black Velvet box, and found nothing. "Der-ek!" she whined. "Its empty you jerk!" she said hitting him on the head playfully.

"Look at your hand," he mumbled into his pillow. That's when she noticed it. She blamed it on her sleepiness or the overwhelming smell of yummy breakfast. But she finally noticed that on her left hand on her ring finger layed a princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"So marry me?" he said lifting his head from the pillow to see her reaction. She was well...blank. "I mean.. ok maybe I should of thought this out a little more. I know you would have but um… Ok well I love you ? But you knew that. Um… well ok. You know how you hate it when you wake up and I'm not there? Well… I promise you wont have to wake up without me ever again. Well of course there's fine print like if I have an early practice or if you make me sleep on the couch or if I work an early shift then you or-"

"Derek. You should have stopped before the fine print." She said feeding him a piece of bacon as if he didn't just ask her to marry him.

He laughed, a worried kind of laugh, (but eat his piece of bacon anyway.) She still didn't give him an answer, she just kept eating. "Um… so?" he said running his finger through his hair. He was kind of nervous. She could definitely pull a Casey and complain that he wasn't down on one knee. But in his defenses…he did get points for creativity!

"So…what?" she asked and she continued to stuff her face.

"Um… Casey I just asked you to marry me. Kind of put it all out there. And your…eating bacon."

"Ok well I'm sorry." she started putting down the food taking a deep breath. "But this is me where talking about here! Do you know what's going on in my head right now? Major Casey freak out mode Der! " she sighed. "Im in shock! First off its you, you don't do cheesy romantic things like this. I'm waiting for you to crack up and tell me it's a joke and take the ring away! Second off were so young how are we suppose to get married! How can you sit there and tell me you're willing to spend forever with me? And third of…" she stopped as the calm, in control Casey unraveled into the blubbering emotional wreck." I didn't want to cry on my pancakes!" She said as the tears she blinked back started to fall (yes, on her pancakes)

He laughed. "You're an Casey. It's not a joke, I meant it. And I know I want to spend forever with you, I mean if you haven't noticed I've spend the last like 8 years with you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He said taking her into his arms trying to comfort her and pushing aside the pancakes (so they wouldn't get soaked of course.) She cried into his chest. He was actually use to her tears now, sadly. He understood she wasn't ready. He probably should of known.

"Your calling the girl you want to marry an idot?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Well...only an idiot would marry me." he laughed softly. She felt the vibrations going through his chest.

"Guess I'm an idiot," She whispered into his chest.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll marry you Der." she said looking up at him.

"You just gave me reasons why you shouldn't. Then you say yes? You're insane." He muttered holding her tighter.

"Are you taking back your proposal?" she snapped at him rolling her eyes. He drove her crazy! _Did he not want to marry her now?!_

"No, never. I'm just as crazy you, Princess." He said kissing her forehead.

* * *

AN: Ok so its shorter then the others but i really liked it, i didn't think it needed excesses fluff. So there one more chapter and possibly an  
epilogue.  
I'm really sad to see this story end I'm definitely going to miss you guys as cheesy as it sounds. Fell free to add me to author alert and check out my other stories. I have had a plan to write a series about Derek asking Casey to marry him and she keeps saying no and Derek doesn't take no for an answer! anyway look out for that guys.

By the way was the last chapter bad? I'm slightly worried. But i updated anyway. you know the drill, **at least 3 reviews**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wake up**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own the idea was started by Anonymous (who reviewed on chapter 7)

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
**Location:**Kingston General Hospital**, **Ontario  
(Yes, It actually exists.)

He woke up. But he couldn't open his eyes. No matter how hard he tried they just wouldn't move. But he could hear everything. He heard the beeping of the machines. He could hear her crying too. (He could tell it was her by her fruity perfume.) She was there. Well, at least he knew that much. She was there. That's all that mattered for now. He had to be ok.

"You fucking idiot." She cursed under her breath.

What did he do this time? Why couldn't he move. _Case,_ he tried to say but nothing came out.

"I hate you," she said. "You promised me Derek, you told me you'd be there every day when I woke up. You promised me that the day you proposed, when you married me, hell even when you got me pregnant! And I'm sorry but promises don't come with expatriation dates." She sobbed.

He was so confused. What had he done to make her say such things? I mean sure she use to tell him she hated him since they were kids, but he hadn't heard those words come out of her mouth for years. He couldn't even say anything. He didn't have the strength. He didn't even know what was wrong with him. He just knew he was hooked up to a million wires and his body was numb all over.

"You weren't there when I woke up, Derek. Because you had to go," She laughed sarcastically out of anger."You always have to go don't you, Derek? You simply had to go to practice right? I told you not to. I told you that you needed to relax and stay home for a few days. But no, of course you don't listen to me, even though the doctor told you that your body needed rest. But of course you don't listen. You never listen. You push yourself until your body shuts down huh? Oh, you get a little banged up at practice? No big deal right. Its just a minor concussion, your fine to drive. Oh, your head hurts and its getting hard to see. The lights are blinding you. Just another car crash right? Jeez Derek you're not fucking superman. You don't have 100 lives. Your not 18 anymore Derek! Your heart can't take all of it!" she yelled hysterically.

So was that what happened?He was in a hospital bed then… Is that why he can't feel a thing? How long had he been out?

He finally was able to move something. He moved his fingers a bit, which brushed over her hand. She gasp as she felt the movement.

"Der?" She asked doubtfully, she was probably just imagining things.

"Hmm." He managed to get out.

"Oh thank God." She said dropping her head and closing her eyes tight. He was ok. He was alive. Sure she read the machines, he had a heart beat of course he was alive but that didn't mean anything to her. She needed to feel him.

"You don't ever do something like that to me ever again." She whispered as he finally opened his eyes.

"Never," he promised looking back at her. He barely knew what he did but he knew he had a big responsibility now something that he couldn't risk messing up. "Baby?" he asked staring at her belly. She looked like she was going to pop.

"Perfect," she whispered.

***

"Alright, everything looks good, Derek. Plenty of rest. NO HOCKEY till I say so! You're gonna be here a few days so we can look at you. You were knocked out for quite some time, since you came in from the ER then from the surgery. But you're not the only one… Casey here has been through a lot too." He said turning towards her. "Casey your family is here. They're very worried about you as well. Did everything come out ok?"

She smiled softly placing a hand on her belly. "Yeah, the sonogram was fine. My doctor just wants me to stay off my feet, she doesn't want to stress the baby."

"Good, will you be going home now? He seems to be headed towards a recovery. "

"No Doc, I've ended up in the hospital way too many times and he stays every time. I'm not going anywhere."

"But Casey…in your condition, I'm sure he'd understand."

Derek hated the way they talked as if he wasn't there and conscious. She should go home. She should be in their bed being treated like a princess on bed arrest, not in a hospital spending the nights. Who knew how long he'd be there…

"Yeah I know he would." She said taking his hand in hers again. "I'm ok, I'm eating healthy. The baby's fine, and I'm not worried as long as I'm here with him. And if my water breaks," she laughed slightly about the irony, "then I'll already be here. It's for the best. Thanks Doc," She finished. Because that was that, she wasn't budging.

He laughed softly as well. He knew Derek and Casey very well because of Casey's constant klutziness and Derek's broken or sprained what-have-you's from rough practices and such. He sighed leaving to call the rest of the Mcdonald/Ventrui clan in.

***

"How's he doing?"  
"How are you?"  
"How's the baby?" came the questions from their family.

"He's getting better. Doc said he should be getting plenty of rest to recover from the surgery. I'm fine, just a little tired I'm gonna have to get another coffee, and the babies just fine, kicking up a storm now that daddy's awake," she responded, smiling for the first time since she got that phone call.

He smiled too. His baby missed him as well. He slowly moved his hand slowly to her seat next to his bed, and lowered it onto her stomach. "I'm sorry" he said softly. But she knew he wasn't only talking to the baby, he was talking to everyone sitting around him. They were all there talking asking question about what happened and trying to talk to him but he would only hear her voice.

"I know baby," she whispered bending over (as much as a 8 month pregnant woman can) to hug his neck, forcing his head into her bosom like a baby. He wanted to laugh pretty bad and crack a joke, but he really couldn't. "I love you," he did get to tell her, because he needed to remind her (she said she hated him!- but he knew that was purely frustration and anger.)

"I love you too." She said kissing his forehead.

* * *

**AN:**Ok so Anonymous (who reviewed on chapter 7,) i know this isn't exactly what you said, but this is Casey almost losing Derek kind of thing. I know it doesn't seem like an ending but there will definitely be one more but it'll probably be a short fluffy Dasey-full ending. You guys know the drill **at least 3 reviews for the _last_ update**!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Wake up  
Disclaimer:**I still dont own it!

* * *

**Chapter 12:**  
**Location:** Their bed/ Their home, Their own little universe.

He woke up to her elbowing him in the ribs. "What the hell, women?" What happened to the days where he was woken up to her kissing his all over?! Oh yeah… too many years have passed!

"You were snoring again," she replied, snuggling into his now quiet chest. He always snores if he went out for drinks the night before. Its just one of those things she picked up after sleeping with him for all that time.

"Casey." he groaned a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" she asked barley audible. She was still exhausted from the night before and she needed to rest.

"Your feet are freezing!" he complained after she tangled there limbs together. She knew this, and she did it on purpose. She always does.

"It's cold. Your suppose to keep me warm, idiot" she responded ever so sweetly. Because it's not always rainbows and butterfly's with these two. A insults almost as good as a compliment for them.

"Ugh," he sighed giving up and getting out of bed to find her some socks. He knew his wife and he knew this was one battle he wasn't going to win. "Here!" he said throwing a pair of fluffy pink socks her way.

"Derrrr, put them on for me?" she dared to ask biting her lip.

"No! I just got up to get them for you!" he snapped. He was a man damn it! He couldn't do everything for her! No he wouldn't be at her feet. He had a ego to tend to after all.

"Pleaseeee?" she asked with a pout sitting up letting the blanket drop down to her waist. The combination of her pout and now visible bare body (from last nights activities) was all it really took for him to cave. So obviously he slipped the socks onto her tiny feet (not before tickling them of course.) Because hearing her purr his name is something he doesn't skip out on.

"Sit up," he demanded afterwords. She shot him a questioning look, but did it anyway as he slide on his own tshirt onto her naked form. She cocked an eyebrow his way.

"Your cold right? And we do have kids you know! What if they come in and see you all …exposed!" he claimed.

She laughed a little. "Thanks love," she said kissing him softly, snuggling back into his chest. "But I don't think our kids would come in here without knocking, knowing the possibility of what they might find." She finished.

"Nuh uh! My girls don't know what sex is, Case! And I would like to keep it that way." He said defensively. Because he's Derek and he prefers to think of his girls as innocent little angels.

"Der, they're not five years old. They're going to college!"

"I don't care. They are my little girls Casey." He said, because Casey simply couldn't ruin that illusion for him.

"Whatever you say, Der," she said giving up, because the argument was pointless without a cup of coffee in her.

She was finally drifting back into sleep, when she heard the knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" came the voice of Amelia. Amelia was the popular cheerleader, always looked completely put together from dirty blond head, to manicured toes.

"Yeah," Derek answered.

Their twin daughters Amelia and Abigail (Abby) came into their bedroom dressed and ready to go.

"Why are you guys still in bed?!" Abby asked. Abby was the shy, book nerd who rather wear jeans and a tshirt with no makeup up. Yeah the twins were polar opposites.

"Your mother didn't let me sleep," he whined.

"Lets go!" came Aaron's voice from down stairs. Aaron is their eldest son. He followed in his father's footsteps and in his senior year of college (Queens college of course, where the girls would attend school as well) he was caption of the hockey team.

"Coming!" yelled Amelia.

"No yelling!" Casey complained. But she knew it was pointless, most of her house rules were disobeyed. She blamed it on the fact that Derek was their father.

"Alright alright, we gotta go." Amelia replied going over to hug her father as Abby did the same with Casey.

"Your leaving now?" he asked shocked. He didn't think the girls were leaving till late afternoon. He was hopping to eat pancakes with them.

"Yeah. Abby wants to get there early to get her books." Amelia replied rolling her eyes , hugging her mother. Of course she had to take a stab at her sisters neediness as usual.

"Yeah and Amelia wants to find the poor chump who's gonna give her a personal tour of campus," laughed Abby hugging her father.

"Lets go! Your stuffs already in the car what are you waiting for? I have practice today, I cant be late!" Aaron complained walking into his parents' bedroom. Yeah, he was pretty impatient like his father. But then he noticed his rather quiet mom, with tears in her eyes, and his father _trying _to hold it together.

"Come on mom, the girls will only be three hours away relax. You'll see them in like a month!" he explained.

"You take care of them, alright Aaron?" his father spoke sternly. He knew how serious he was. The twins were his princess's, daddy's little girls.

"Got it pops," he replied laughing.

"You two behave now," Casey said pouting. She didn't want to let the girls go either. The house was going to be so quiet without those two arguing over everything. But maybe quiet was a nice thing for a change…

"Love you!" the trio yelled.

"We'll call tonight, mom!" promised Abby who was already down the hallway.

Casey let out a sigh before Derek pulled her towards him.  
"We're getting old," he sighed hugging her tighter. "Twenty five years," he finished.

"Twenty five longgggg years." She responded.

"Three kids." he said smiling.

"All in college," she said starting to sob.

He laughed a little. "Hey, you still have me! I'm still here every morning when you wake up."

"Ugh, I'm tired of waking up to you!" she responded jokingly as he brushed away her tears.

"I love you too princess," he replied rolling over her.

"You better." She said pulling his hair. "I love you too" she finished before kissing her husband.

* * *

**AN: **Ok so I know its super late and for that I apologize a million! My excuses is that I was away from computer access for a few days and when I finally got on one I didn't want to submit the chapter cause I wasn't sure if that was the best way to end this series. I know its not that much of a valid excuse, but lo`&behold here it is.(I have a tendency of loving my stories but hating the endings which is what happened here.)

So go head and **REVIEW** **_one last time_**. And don't hesitate to add me to author alert and checking out my other stories! Thanks a bunch guys you have made this my most popular story ever. I cant thank you enough, therefor i will just shut up now and let you get on with your reviewing.

**_Just something to think about when/if reviewing_**:  
What was your favorite chapter/ way that they woke up together?  
Also, did you catch how many times pancakes were mentioned in this story? (_Ha ha, I love pancakes_)


End file.
